The Past Never Leaves
by kradnohikari
Summary: After transferring to Vegas, Ryan thought he would be able to start a new life.  It seems his ex doesn't want that to happen.  Will he be able to have the life he always wanted or will an obessed ex get in the way?  Slash. Greg X Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own the characters that do not appear in the shows...

**Warnings-** Slashly themes, but so far nothing else...

**Pairing-** So far just Ryan X Greg... But hints of a past relationship with Ryan X OC

Well I wrote this and had no intentions of posting it, but I figured why not.. So here you go the first chapter to this... This is my first attempt at a CSI fanfiction...

**Chapter 1**

Murky green pools looked down at the pale, unmoving body on the ground. His hues moving up and down the body, looking for anything out of place as the assistant coroner placed a thermometer in the woman's stomach. He watched detached, walking away when he heard the footsteps of one of his fellow CSI's, one of the people he would be working with from now on.

"Mr. Wolfe I presume." A hardened woman's voice stated.

Ryan Wolfe looked up. In front of him was an older woman with the nametag Catherine Willows, and a silver kit in her hands. He nodded slowly, extending his hand, this was the woman who had been late for work, when he was introduced. "You can call me Ryan." He spoke softly, hoping this would not be a repeat of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. He didn't know what he would do if it was.

Catherine noticed the tone of the newest CSI's voice seemed timid, making her mind wander onto what could have done that to someone. Shaking her head, she grabbed the other's hand, shaking it quickly. Taking a quick look at the body, she cast her gaze back on the enigma standing before her. "What happened?"

Ryan averted his pools and started to walk over to his kit. Wrapping his fingers around it, he relayed what he knew. "A young woman dead, some blood around her, a purse and nothing else." The surrounding her wouldn't help them a lot. The brunette held back the sigh he wanted to let out, knowing that the night was going to be long. Yawning a little, he bent down, starting to take pictures with the camera he was issued.

Catherine joined the other, scanning the crime scene for anything else. "Not used to working nights yet?" She knew little of the young man. Just that he worked in Florida and had asked for a transfer. The reasons behind were unclear, but this man looked like he needed someone to talk to. She would be that person if the need arose.

"Not really." Ryan let a small grin appear on his face before it quickly disappeared. His face returning to a stoic image of calm. "What's that?" The level one CSI leaned closer to the pavement, looking at what looked a small strand of hair. Groping for his kit blindly, he felt a small pair of tweezers fall into his fingers. Pulling the item off the ground, he bagged it. "A piece of hair…." He trailed off, wondering what the more experienced woman would say. He imagined what would have happened at his old lab. _I can't believe you found something like that or you shouldn't go to H before telling others about what you found that cracked the case open and ultimately solved it. _The bitter words ran through his head, on it's own accord, not stopping for anything or anyone. He was so engrossed that he missed some of what the older woman was saying.

"….great. Want to take it to the lab?" The woman raised a eyebrow, as she saw the other was barely paying attention to her.

"Yeah sure." Ryan let his head fall down some, in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping across his face. Turning his back, he started to walk in long strides filled with purpose. The lack of hate and resentment in the woman's voice was a nice change. Getting into the car, he tried to remember where exactly the lab was.

"What a weird kid."

"You met Ryan too." A darker skinned CSI stated, a teasing grin on his face. He watched the other nod, before going off to collect more evidence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Ryan to the lab rat turned CSI Greg Sanders. It was the only other he didn't meet at the little introduction. Their meeting would something the ex-patrol officer would always remember.

He had been wandering through the hallways, where he finally found the DNA lab. Greg had been running back and forth frantically with some headphones plugged into his ears, his head bopping in time with the tune blasting from the small machine strapped to his side. When the shaggy haired brunette entered, he held his hand out, ready to drop the hair sample in the other's care. "Hello." He said, his voice still low ready for the glare or some expression of anger, for interrupting the little jam session.

Ryan was met with silence, something that he was used to. Taking in a deep breath, he reached out a hand, tapping the spiky brunette on the shoulder. The jam session immediately stopped, as the man hunched over, recoiling from the touch. Wolfe made a mental note not to do that again. When the headphones were removed, he was met with the smiling face of a man slightly older then himself. With glowing brown hues, and a body that Ryan would kill for. "I'm Ryan Wolfe the new guy." He let out a breath he didn't he was holding.

"Greg Sanders, lab rat turned CSI." The man boasted, patting himself on the chest. "And why are you here Mr. Wolfe?" Greg dropped voice a few octaves, noticing how the other looked kind of afraid to be here. Definitely uncomfortable to say the least.

Wolfe didn't say anything, instead he dropped the evidence he had collected and dropped into the other's hand. "I need…" He was cut off by the relaxed, joking tone of the part time DNA tech.

" Me to process this blah blah blah." Greg turned around, getting to work.

With nothing left to do Ryan left, ready to look at the crime scene photos.

Wolfe shook the thoughts out of his head, as he looked down at the scattered pictures. He could feel the curious gaze coming from Catherine, but he didn't say a word. He wasn't about to say what he was thinking, that had almost cost him his job, and had forced him to move last time. Closing his murky pools, he found that even though he had known Greg for only that short period of time, he wanted to get to know him. For the first time since Tim he wanted to date someone. The only problem was that he didn't know Greg at all. If the lab rat wasn't gay or even bisexual he would have to live with that, but he wouldn't waltz up to ask.

Sighing Ryan looked down at the case, finding something that help him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The case came and went with the murder solved, the killer in jail. Ryan was actually happy that they got it wrapped up fairly quickly, but the thing that made him the happiest was that he was actually recognized for the effort he put into the case. He was not in the shadow of a ghost his co-workers were grieving about. It made him feel like he belonged for that moment at least."We're going out to breakfast and we wanted to know if you wanted to go?" A Texan accented voice asked.Wolfe looked up knowing full well that Nick Stokes was talking to him. The man annoyed him a little, but they still had managed to get to speaking terms in one night, an accomplishment for the brunette. Ryan weighed his options, he figured the only reason he was being invited was for the other's to get to know him or so they could figure out why he moved. He cursed his over imaginative mind, as he brushed off some imaginary dirt. "Sure."Smiles spread throughout the room, as their owners started to stand up, ready to flood out. Ryan watched them, wondering if he would ever be a part of that. He was startled when Greg walked up to him, the grin on his face wavering for a moment before coming back."You can follow me." He winked, before walking out, not checking to see if Ryan was following him.'_Wow.'_ Wolfe thought, before walking to catch up with the others He missed the green pools that followed his every step. 

"We meet again Ryan." The owner of the green pools spoke, adjusting his jacket. Pushing himself off the wall, he smiled at the receptionist, leaving through the sliding doors.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in the shows, I do however own everything else...

The next chapter... I want to thank my two reviewers. The comments were really nice, and I'm glad you enjoyed this so much. Not sure when I'm going to update next... But here you go...

**Chapter 2**

Ryan stumbled into his apartment tired, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and never wake up. Of course he knew that work was going to be there, so it was never an option. Breakfast had gone well, but he was right about the members of the group being overly curious on why he transferred from Miami to Las Vegas. His answer to them was a shrug, and a comment about wanting a change of weather.

The truth was far from that, but he felt his fellow co-workers didn't need to know. He wondered if the same thing would happen to him this time, if his secret ever did get out. He surmised it would end up the same. He had barely gotten through it last time, even going as far as to take his own life. Reaching a hand up, he felt along his eyebrow for the faint scar that marked his failures in one disfiguring feature. He could have had worse he knew, but he couldn't stand the pitying stares from those who didn't even like him before that point.

He was better off where he was, and that was something he never wanted the other's to know. Just as he was about to settle down in his bedroom, he heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be…" He didn't know anyone yet, having only moved into the place the day before. The only people he really knew were his co-workers he had met the night before.

The knocking continued, making Wolfe sigh from both anger, and the absolute tiredness he felt radiating through his being. Walking to the offending object that was blocking the persistent knocker away from him, opened it was a flick of the wrist. Pulling it back he was standing in front of the ex-DNA lab tech. "Greg?" He was surprised to say the least. He knew the guy had invited him to breakfast and all, and he knew he was beautiful, but he never expected the other to come to his house for no reason.

"Yeah…" The brunette, rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. His chocolate pools, boring holes into the pavement under their scrutiny.

"What are you doing here?" Wolfe raised an eyebrow, wondering why the other man was standing there still.

"I found this at my doorstep, but it's addressed to you…" Greg held out a package, covered in brown paper.

Ryan felt his mouth go dry, and a lump grow in his throat. Taking the package from the other's hands, he just looked at it. The scrawl on the paper attached to it was so familiar to him, that he didn't know what to think. '_I thought I left this behind.'_

Greg hated being left out of things, just like now. He watched, taking in the expressive man's features, reading the emotions displayed as each thing was felt. The emotions left Greg worried. He may not have known this mysterious new co-worker for long, but he felt some kind of connection with the other. The thought of someone going through something like this made his thoughts flirt back to Nick and his run in with the coffin. The ball of energy cleared his throat, hoping the other could shed some light on the situation.

Wolfe looked up, when he heard the throat being cleared. He didn't offer anything though, just stood there, package shaking in his unsteady grip. "It's nothing. Thanks for giving it to me. See you at work tonight." Ryan waved, backing into the doorway, closing the object with a heavy thud.

Greg just watched as the door closed, before giving out a huff on annoyance, before walking away. "What did I do to deserve that?" Nothing answered him though, it never did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With his still shaking hands, Ryan walked the package over to the small table he had placed in a small kitchen area just a few days before. Pulling a chair out, he placed himself down on it. The box went on the table. Closing his green pools, he wondered what he should do. Open it or take it down to the lab. The solution was one he didn't know how to answer or perceive.

"I should just open it." He told himself, not caring if it meant he was going crazy. At that moment it was the least of his worries. Placing his shaking hand on the box, he carefully unwrapped the box, making sure the paper was still in one piece. '_This shouldn't be this hard.'_ The thought came into his head before he could even fathom opening the box.

It didn't take him long to do it though. With a quick slide of the finger, he opened the package. Peeking inside he saw a picture, framed. It was of himself and a young man with light dyed blonde hair, and hues of a light green. "Mike," passed from the young CSI's lips before he could bite back the words.

Memories of his happier days flowed through him. The days before he was a cop or even knew Tim Speedle, back in college. It didn't last long. Instead it came crashing down as the most recent memories came forth.

"_Love it's been a while hasn't it." Mike leaned in whispering, at his long lost love. A smirk appearing on his face, when the one underneath him shivered._

"_I can't do this it's a case. You are a suspect." Wolfe tried to push his aggressor off of him_, _not succeeding in a way. In fact he only made matters worse. Biting back a gasp, he tried once more to push the man off of him, as he felt his member being grabbed. He looked around his empty apartment, hoping something he could use was nearby. There was nothing._

_Mike pulled his hand back, canting his head to the side. The smirk grew wider, filled with malice and hatred. "What? You don't like it." He grabbed the other by the shoulders, forcing him onto the ground. "Not good enough for you." He ripped the man's shirt off, laughing cruelly as the other started to cry, pleading for his life. "I will make you see how good I really am.'_

Ryan broke free of his memories, feeling a warm, salty substance run down his face, pooling in his mouth. "Mike I can't believe you would follow me even after what you did…." With those words, he leaned forward, letting the waterfall of tears fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold piercing light green pools watched in glee, as the man he once loved was stricken down with grief. "The first part of my plan is done." He slid a hand under his face, stroking his chin with a finger. "Ryan Wolfe you will never leave me again!" Turning around the crazed man walked away.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. Comments are nice to hear... 


End file.
